


Day 06 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Blessthefall
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does anyone know how to re-order items in a series on here? Is that even possible? Because I messed up and didn't have day one of this thing inside my series and now it's not at the beginning of it. <img/></p></blockquote>





	Day 06 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

“Get up, Matt,” Jared scolds for what seems like the millionth time. Why is it that Matt always has to sleep late on days that they have early set times? He could swear that he does it on purpose. “Get up, or I'm opening the curtains and pulling you out of your bunk.”

“Mmhmdon,” is Matt's sleepy response. Must be hungover again. It's getting old, Jared thinks, but he doesn't want to say anything. Why would he? It's not like it's any of his business what Matt does in his free time. Except that maybe it is. Maybe it is – because he's his best friend and best friends take care of each other – right? He makes the decision to bring it up after the show – and Matt is sufficiently awake.

Five minutes later and Matt is still in bed. Jared takes this as his cue to forcefully get him up – he slides back the curtains and yanks down the covers – tugging at his arm, which, by the way, he can feel his muscle right underneath the skin and – fuck – that's so attractive. Why is that attractive? He's his best friend for God's sake.

“Alittlelongerr,” Matt moans, attempting to recover himself. This is when Jared notices that Matt is not even wearing his clothes, in fact he has one of Jared's Cowboy's sweatshirts that he wore to sleep on. How did he even get it?

“What are you doing wearing my shirt, dude?” he asks, even though he's slightly flattered to have him wearing it somewhat. God knows he looks better in it than he does.

“Huh? Fuck!” Matt exclaims, actually getting out of the bunk and looking down. “Sorry, sorry,” he's mumbling as he takes it off and stumbles groggily to the bathroom, slamming the door behind himself.

***

Later, after their set and after their (amazing) dinner at Pizza Hut, Jared decides to confront Matt about his excessive drinking. He takes the golden opportunity to talk to him alone since the rest of the band had decided it would be fun to go out and watch a movie.

“Hey, is it okay if we talk seriously for a minute?” Jared asks him. Matt looks over from his spot on the couch where he was currently staring at his phone. 

“Uh, yeah? Is something wrong?” he asks, turning his full attention to Jared.

“Well, sort of. I wanted to talk about your – your drinking.”

Matt breaks eye contact, instead deciding to stare at his hands instead of Jared. When he doesn't say anything, Jared continues.

“I just, I'm just concerned about you. I mean, you're hungover a lot. And I just wanted to know if something was bothering you – and if there was anything I could do to help-”

“NOTHING IS BOTHERING ME, JARED!” Matt shouts abruptly. “I'M FINE. JESUS, MY DRINKING IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS ANYWAYS!” he yells as he stands, making his way out of the tour bus and slamming the door on the way out.

Well, that didn't go as smoothly as Jared had hoped.

***

“Something is wrong with Matt,” Elliott tells Jared the next day during breakfast at Starbucks. Matt isn't there – it's only Elliott, Jared, and Beau. Eric and Matt had decided to instead go to iHop, on the basis that they had pancakes.

“Oh?” Jared asks, deciding to keep what had happened between them on the down-low.

“Yeah. He's super snappy. And like – distant. I was trying to talk to him earlier and the best response I could get out of him for anything was a grunt.”

“Yeah, he's being super weird,” Beau agrees, “I wonder if he just drank too much last night though – you know how he gets when he's hungover.”

“So, I was thinking maybe you should talk to him? I mean, you're the closet to him anyways, right? I'm just concerned about him,” Elliott says to Jared, to which Jared sighs to.

“I don't think he wants to talk right now, dude. I've noticed his attitude too. I think I should avoid him at all costs.”

***

That night when Matt comes back from his all out drinking spree he can barely walk as he comes onto the bus. Jared is the only one still up, and rushes over to help him at least make it to his bunk without falling over.

“I've got it,” Matt snaps, at least that's what Jared thinks he says – his words are so slurred it's hard to tell.

“No, you don't. You're shitfaced,” Jared tells him as he takes his shoes off for him, and then his jeans. He's not going to let him sleep uncomfortably. “And you need to stop this. But first you need to sleep it off.”

“No, I need another beer,” Matt tries, attempting to push Jared away so that he can get up. Jared pushes him back down into his bunk.

“No, you don't,” he states firmly, pinning Matt down onto the bed. “You need to stop.”

“Get off me, Jared,” he asks, his tone not angry – but sad. Their eyes meet and Jared sees that he's got tears in the corners of his eyes. 

“Matt?”

“I said get off!” he screams this time, pushing Jared off and out of his bunk. Jared stumbles backwards, thankfully able to save himself from falling onto the floor. Matt has never once acted like this in his life, and Jared couldn't be more worried. 

Matt doesn't make any other attempt to get up, apparently he passes out soon after this, because Jared can hear him snoring a minute later.

***

At ten AM the next day Jared softly shakes Matt's arm.

“I've got some coffee for you, and breakfast on the table,” he tells him. Matt blinks bloodshot eyes at him and sits up slightly, before cringing and grabbing his head.

“Fuck,” he moans.

“Come on, you'll feel better if you get up,” Jared says, actually pulling him out of the bed by his hand and dragging him to the table. Matt sits down without a word and immediately starts drinking the coffee.

It's quiet as he eats, and afterwards Jared cleans up the dishes.

“Why are you being so nice to me, even though I snap at you?” Matt asks finally. Jared dries his hands and turns to face him.

“You're my friend, Matt. You could try to kill me and I'd still be nice to you,” he laughs, and he thinks it's probably true, too. Although Jared's beginning to believe it might be more than just a friendly attraction, because he can't see Eric still being nice to Matt if he had acted the same way towards him.

“I'm sorry,” Matt responds.

“Look, I want to help you stop drinking -”

“I don't want to stop,” is his (extremely stupid) reply. “It helps.”

“Helps what?” Jared asks incredulously. “You are hungover as hell nearly every day!”

“It's – you wouldn't and can't understand, Jared. You never will.”

“TRY ME!” he shouts, tired of the games, tired of seeing his friend kill himself slowly. He's not going to stand by and let it happen.

“YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND-”

“GOD DAMN IT, MATT, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I'M GOING TO FUCKING SCREAM!”

“FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW? YOU WANT TO HEAR THE STUPID GODDAMMED TRUTH? FINE! I LIKE YOU, JARED, AND THAT'S WHY I DRINK! THAT'S WHY I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME, THAT'S WHY I HATE MYSELF, THAT'S WHY I TORTURE MYSELF EVERYNIGHT – SO I CAN FORGET ABOUT IT – FORGET ABOUT YOU!”

Jared is silent after he says it, bracing himself on the counter because it feels like it's almost too much to handle. He doesn't know if he feels the same, but he was starting to get the feeling that he did. He knows he feels more for him than a friend would...

“It's why I was wearing your damn shirt! I – it's pathetic! It was – it smelled like you, okay? And I was drunk and – I don't know, I'm just – I'm sorry! Fuck, I'm so sorry,” he sobs, burying his face in his hands. 

“I think I might like you too, Matt,” he says quietly, and once he does he feels a weight lift off his shoulders, as if he's waited years to tell him this.

Matt looks up through tear filled eyes and blinks.

“What?”

“I – I like you too. I noticed that I was looking at you differently the other night. Like, really looking at you. And – I think I like you more than friends do.”

Matt doesn't say anything, so Jared leans over the counter and presses a kiss to his lips. They're salty and he tastes like coffee, but Jared likes it. He pulls away and his heart is beating at ninety miles a minute. 

“I want you to stop drinking so heavily,” Jared says, putting a hand on Matt's shoulder.

“I'm sure as hell going to try,” he replies. “Can we try that kissing thing again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know how to re-order items in a series on here? Is that even possible? Because I messed up and didn't have day one of this thing inside my series and now it's not at the beginning of it. 


End file.
